Surviving Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Ep 2: The Animatronics Special
by NightFuryFilms
Summary: Now a few weeks after Vincent vanished, it's now Easter. The animatronics are planning something special for me. OC x Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Vixen (Mangle), Bon-Bon (Toy Bonnie, and TC (Toy Chica). Rated M for sex, language, and mild disturbing scenes. The second episode of SFNAF 2! Read the first two fanfictions of the series to understand the story, to avoid confusion. ;)
1. Easter

Surviving Five Nights at Freddy's 2: The Animatronics Special by Tyler Norwood or NightFuryFilms

**What is going on guys, my name is Tyler Norwood or NightFuryFilms! And I show you the second episode of SFNAF 2, Surviving Five Nights at Freddy's 2: The Animatronics Special! Basically, it's OC x Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Bon-Bon (Toy Bonnie), TC (Toy Chica), and Vixen (Mangle). This story is rated M for sex, language, and mild disturbing scenes. Also to avoid confusion, I recommend if you read the first two fanfics of this series to understand it if you just discovered this series. If this offends you, click away! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Easter

It was Easter, a few weeks after the events of dealing with Fritz. Still, there is no sign of him. Jacket decided to remain low for good, I was ok with that. I remember the special that the animatronics were going to plan for me that some of them mentioned, wonder what it is. I woke up in Vixen's bed, with Vixen still sleeping. We had a round last night, and I decide to stay. I got up and got my clothes on and left her room. I headed to my dad's room, looking for anything he may have left for me if anything horrible happened to him. I opened the drawer to his nightstand, inside was a pack of non-damaging cigarettes. Apparently, the tobacco companies decided to make these non-damaging tobacco, after tobacco was nearly banned in some states. They don't cause cancer, don't cause damage to your body. Basically, you smoke or chew this tobacco, your body acts like it never used tobacco. Because of this success, they replaced normal tobacco with this kind. It eventually stopped the leading cause of death in the US. And they lowered the age of usage of tobacco to 15. On the pack was a note, I picked it up.

"Dear Tyler, if anything horrible happened to me. Always remember, I love you, including your mom. These are for you, at least these won't give you cancer or kill you. From, Dad." The note said.

I also found a lighter in there. It was dad's old lighter when he was still in the Marines. I took the pack and the lighter, then closed the drawer. I went back to the ground floor and went to the patio. I sat down on one of the lawn chairs and pulled out a cigarette from the pack, flipped the lighter opened and strike a light. I then lit the end of the cigarette and puffed. It felt weird at first, but then I felt fine. Vixen came out too, wearing her white robe.

"Morning sweetie." Vixen said, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey Vixen." I responded.

She noticed the cigarette.

"How did manage to get cigarettes?" Vixen questioned.

"My dad left these for me, they're non-damaging." I explained.

"So, they don't cause cancer or any other damage?" Vixen wondered.

"Yep." I replied.

She then sat in another lawn chair, next to me.

"It was amazing last night." Vixen said, kissing me on the cheek, again.

"Yeah, it was." I responded.

I return puffing the cigarette.

"Easter's today." Vixen said.

"Yeah, all we have is just a bunch of chocolate, and other sort sweets." I replied.

"Not exactly." Vixen said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bonnie and Bon-Bon are planning something for you." Vixen explained.

"What are they planning?" I wondered.

"I don't know, all I know is that it's highly special, due to the fact it's Easter and part of the holiday focuses on bunnies." Vixen explained.

"Yeah." I agreeing with Vixen.

"It'll happen sometime later today." Vixen said.

"Ok." I responded.

I then heard my stomach grumble.

"I better eat something." I reacted, putting out the cigarette.

I then got up and went inside. When I got to the kitchen, a bowl of cereal was already set out. I walked to it, there was a note next to it.

"Hey, Tyler. Here's something for breakfast. Bon-Bon and I are preparing something special for Easter for you later today. You'll enjoy it. From, Bonnie XOXO." The note said.

I ate breakfast, put the dishes away and went downstairs. I check the animatronics' rooms, everyone was still sleeping. I remembered I needed to run some errands, so I got my keys and left the house.

(An hour later)

I came back with groceries and loaded it in the fridge. I was exhausted, but I had a bright side for later today.

(A few hours later)

It was now evening, supper was finished and everyone got their Easter baskets, courtesy of Bonnie and Bon-Bon. I was sitting in the living room, quietly. Foxy came up to me.

"Lad, Bonnie and Bon-Bon have a special for ye." Foxy said.

"Where at?" I asked.

"In ye room." Foxy responded, walking away.

I got up and walked to my room. When I opened the door, it was pitch black. Something closed the door, and I was pulled towards the bed. As I was laying down on the bed, dim lighting appeared in the room. On all fours, right in front of me was Bonnie and Bon-Bon.

"Hey there, cutie." Bonnie said, soothingly.

"Bonnie and I thought of gift for you ever since it's Easter, as part of the holiday focuses on bunnies." Bon-Bon explained.

"You won't be needing these." Bonnie said, taking off my pants, socks, and underwear.

"And this." Bon-Bon said, taking of my shirt.

I started to blush really red, along with Bon-Bon and Bonnie. They crawled up to me, closer. Bonnie came up to my right ear.

"Ready?" Bonnie asked, teasingly.

"Yeah." I replied, smiling.

Bonnie brought me up to a kneeing position, while Bon-Bon was facing my crotch area. Bonnie reached for a bottle with clear liquid in it, on my night stand. I recognized it, it was lube.

"While he's getting pleasure from you, I might as well pleasure you." Bon-Bon said, licking my member.

I felt his warm tongue, sliding up and down my manhood. Bonnie finished rubbing his member with the lube. He spread my butt cheeks and pushed forward, into me. I felt a little bit uncomfortable, but after a few seconds, I was receiving pleasure from Bon-Bon's licking and Bonnie pounding my prostate.

"Ah, God!" I broke out.

Bonnie then leaned his head toward the right side of my neck. I felt his warm tongue moving around, comforting me.

"You sound cute." Bonnie whispered.

Bon-Bon then took my member all in his warm, moist mouth. I started leaking precum, Bon-Bon noticed and starting moving his tongue around faster. Bonnie started thrusting faster, hitting my prostate in half a second.

"You guys are driving me crazy!" I exposed.

"I glad you're enjoy this so good." Bonnie reacted, kissing me.

Bon-Bon stopped and removed my member from his mouth, he then was showed his butt in front of my throbbing member.

"Pound inside of me!" Bon-Bon begged.

I pushed forward into him, he felt good. I started hitting his prostate in half a second.

"Ah, oh God yes!" Bon-Bon exposed.

"Guys, I'm really close!" I shouted.

Soon I went to maximum speed, and Bonnie was now hitting my prostate in one fourth of a second.

"AHHHHH!" Bonnie, Bon-Bon, and I shouted.

I felt Bonnie's load fill me, and my load fill Bon-Bon. Bon-Bon then broke, leaking his load on the bed. Bonnie pulled out of me, I did the same thing with Bon-Bon.

"I'm going to sleep, you two have fun with your last round." Bon-Bon said, laying to left side of the bed, falling asleep.

Bonnie then laid me down on the bed, he was on all fours over me.

"With Bon-Bon asleep, you're all mine now." Bonnie said, licking his lips.

He then started licking my chest, stroking from top to bottom. He then moved, sitting near my crotch area.

"Still have enough for me?" Bonnie teasingly asked, wiggling his butt near my still hard, erected member.

"Yeah." I responded.

I crawled up to Bonnie's butt, I started licking his rim. I then brought my entire face into his butt cheeks, pushing my tongue further into him.

"Ahhhhhh!" Bonnie exhaustingly moaned.

I pulled my tongue out and positioned myself, pushing forward into him. It was a while since I did this with him, and I'm sure Bonnie missed this too.

"Go deeper!" Bonnie begged.

He then placed his hand on my butt cheeks, pushing forward to him. I went more deeper, further into him. I started going faster.

"I missed this so long!" Bonnie shouted.

"Me too!" I replied.

One final thrust, I broke inside of him. Bonnie moaned as my final load filled him. I pulled out of him, Bonnie then brought me into the sheets. I snuggled his chest, as he kissed my face.

"You'll have lots of fun with the others, tomorrow." Bonnie revealed.

"Thank you." I thanked, kissing one of Bonnie's nipples.

Soon, the lights turned off, and we both drifted into sleep.


	2. Freddy

Freddy

I woke around 8:30 AM, Bonnie and Bon-Bon were still sleeping. I got up and took a shower, clean everywhere on my body after my round with Bonnie and Bon-Bon. I got out and put on some day clothes. I went back to my room, and on my desk was a note. I picked it up.

"Hey Tyler, you'll be having a round with each other animatronic that you haven't slept with yet. After that, will come the big finish. Enjoy! XOXO From, Bonnie." The note said.

Also on the card was a list of who I would have a round with, first off was Freddy. I went into the kitchen, ate a bowl of cereal, put the bowl away, and headed downstairs to Freddy's room. I opened the door, Freddy was nowhere in sight in the dim lighted room. I laid on the bed and closed my eyes for a bit.

(A few minutes later)

When I woke up, I was in the sheets, naked with Freddy next to me.

"Sorry if I startled you." Freddy said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

He then moved his hands toward my member, he gripped his hand on my member and my balls.

"You are so cute." Freddy whispered, seductively.

He then started licking all over my body, from my face to all the way down to my feet. He then flopped me over, now licking my back and my butt cheeks. Freddy then was in a kneeing position, right in front of me, slowly stroking his member. I leaned forward and started licking Freddy's member, the taste was arousing. Freddy started thrusting, placing his hands on my head, forcing his member in and out of my mouth.

"You feel so warm." Freddy said.

I then placed my hands on Freddy's butt cheeks, gripping them. Freddy started thrusting faster.

"Ah, Tyler!" Freddy shouted.

Freddy gripped my head, really tight as he released his load. I swallowed and licked his member clean. Freddy pulled it out of my mouth, and kissed my cum-covered lips. He then got me on all fours, like a dog. Freddy started licking my rim, then push the tongue deeper in me.

"Ah!" I moaned.

Freddy stopped and grabbed a bottle of lube. He squirted some in his hands, oiled up one of his fingers and started fingering me. I moaned in pleasure, he then inserted another finger. He then pulled his fingers out and positioned himself. He came close to my right ear from behind.

"Are you ready for Freddy?" Freddy asked, seductively.

He then thrust into me, I felt slight uncomfortable but then I was in pure pleasure. Freddy started the pace, in and out.

"You feel amazing." Freddy said, soothingly.

Freddy started to thrust faster, hitting my prostate in half a second for a few while. I started to feel Freddy's member throb.

"Ah, God Tyler! I'm gonna!" Freddy exposed.

Freddy's load filled me, I was in pure ecstasy. Freddy pulled out of me and started kissing me. He then noticed my throbbing manhood.

"Seems like someone is still excited." Freddy teased.

He then moved down to my member, licking it. He then took it all in, bobbing up and down. I placed my hands on his head.

"Ah! Freddy!" I shouted.

I released in Freddy's warm, hot mouth. He then slurped all of my cum and swallowed. He then wiggled his butt near my still hard member.

"Dominate me!" Freddy teased.

I grabbed the lube, squirting some in my hand. I then oiled up my finger and started fingering Freddy.

"Ah!" Freddy moaned.

"Looks like your sensitive also down here." I teased.

I inserted another finger, Freddy moaned louder. I then position myself, and pushed forward.

"Ah!" Freddy moaned.

I started thrusting in him, hitting his pleasure spot, over and over. I went faster and faster, putting Freddy in pure ecstasy.

"Yes, release in me!" Freddy begged.

I was then at my breaking point. I filled Freddy, Freddy's member released his third load on the bed. I pulled out of Freddy and kissed him. I then snuggled his chest, resting on him.

"That was amazing." I said.

"I love you, sweetie." Freddy kissed me.

"I love you too." I replied.

We then drifted into sleep.


	3. Foxy

Foxy

I woke up around noon, still snuggling Freddy. I kissed him, got my clothes on, and left the room. I got up stairs, on the counter was a slice of pizza, with a note. I picked up the note.

"Hey Tyler, heard you and Freddy had a good time. Anyway, here's something for your stomach. See you later tonight! XOXO From, Chica." The note said.

I ate the slice of pizza and put the plate away. As I turned around, another note was on the counter. I picked it up.

"Hey lad, meet me in my cabin. Get ready to be me first mate. From, Foxy." The note said.

"Alright Foxy, I'm on my way." I reacted.

I headed downstairs and opened Foxy's door. It was pitch black, I closed the door and walked forward a little bit. Soon, a dim light turned on. Laying on the bed in a seductive pose, with his hook up, his tail waving around, giving me a smile was Foxy.

"Hey there lad." Foxy said.

"Hey Foxy." I replied.

Foxy moved his covers a bit, revealing his member.

"Ready to be me first mate?" Foxy asked, teasingly.

"Yes, sir." I responded.

I slipped off my clothes and hopped in Foxy's bed. He laid on me and started kissing me, licking my lips. He then moved his hook and carefully moved some of my hair on my forehead away.

"You ready, lad?" Foxy asked,

"Yeah." I responded, smiling.

Foxy turned around and was facing my member, as I was facing his.

"To be me first mate, we need to work together." Foxy said.

He then started licking my member, as I did the same thing to his. He started bobbing his head up and down, same thing also. We both teasingly moved our tongues around our foreskin of our members. We started to throb, started sucking a little harder.

"Mhhhhhhhh!" Both Foxy and I moan, near our breaking point.

We then released in each other's mouths, slurping every drop. Foxy then stood up a bit, hovering over my manhood. He teased me by wiggling his butt and his tail around.

"Now that we can work together, it's time to explore." Foxy said, seductively.

He then gave me a bottle of lube, I squirted some into my hand, oiled up my fingers and started fingering the sea worthy fox.

"Ahhh! That's the spot!" Foxy exposed.

After every few seconds, I inserted another finger.

"That's good enough, time for the big guy!" Foxy said, seductively.

I positioned myself, with my erected manhood touching the lubed up entrance of this cute fox. I then pushed forward, thrust in and out, in and out.

"Keep going further!" Foxy begged, giving a seductive smile to me.

I gripped his hips, really well. I went faster, giving more pleasure to Foxy.

"Yes, me first mate! Go faster!" Foxy screamed.

I went to maximum speed, putting both of us in pure pleasure. I pulled out of Foxy and flipped him over, with now his back laying on the bed. I thrust back in Foxy, going back to maximum speed. Foxy wrapped his legs around me, giving me more advantage.

"AH GOD YES!" Foxy screamed.

Soon, we hit our breaking point. My hot, flaming cum filled Foxy, he moaned very exhaustedly. I pulled out of him and snuggled his chest, it felt so soft and smooth.

"You feel so soft." I said.

Foxy then planted a kiss on my head, wrapping his arms around me.

"Sleep, lad." Foxy said.

"I love you Foxy." I responded.

"Love you too, lad." Foxy revealed.

I drifted into sleep, as Foxy's chest was a comfy pillow for me.


	4. TC

TC

I woke up around near the evening, I think. Still, snuggling Foxy's soft chest. I got up, placed a kiss on Foxy's snout, got dressed, and went upstairs. Still, no one around.

"Where the hell is everybody?" I wondered.

I got out the bread and PB, made a sandwich, ate it, and waited for something. I then noticed a note on the coffee table in the living room, I picked it up.

"Hey cutie, I'm waiting for you. XOXO From, TC." The note said.

"On my way." I reacted.

I headed downstairs and opened TC's room. She was laying on her bed, in a soothing pose, and fully nude.

"Hey there, cutie." TC said.

"Hey, sweetie." I replied.

She got up and brought me to the bed. She slipped off my clothes, and started to grip my member.

"This little guy is excited." TC teased.

She positioned her breasts around my manhood, started squeezing with her breastes. She then started to lick my tip, teasingly. After a while, she took it all in.

"Some people would say you're creepy without your beak, but really, I think you're cute." I said.

She looked at me and smiled, she started to suck.

"Mhhhhhhh!" TC moaned.

I started to leak precum, her tongue moved around faster. I placed my hands on her head, she went even more faster.

"Ah! TC! I'm gonna!" I shouted.

Soon, I released in her warm mouth. Her hot tongue licked up all of my load in her mouth, swallowing. She then positioned herself, hovering over my erected member.

"You ready?" TC asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

She kissed me and went down, I was inside of her. She moaned very loudly, she then started moving up and down, at a fast pace. She leaned forward and kissed me.

"You feel amazing!" TC screamed.

"You too!" I shouted.

Her breasts were jiggling, very fast every time she thrusted. I placed my hands on them, rubbing her nipples. I felt her tightening, I even started to throb, and that showed us that we're almost close. Right as she leaned forward for another kiss, we ejaculated. She moved her tongue around, in my mouth for a minute. She pulled me out and moved me around. I snuggled in between her breasts, kissing them. TC moved her arms around me.

"Thanks, sweetie." TC said, placing a kiss on my head.

"You're welcome." I replied.

I then closed my eyes.

"When you wake up, the big finish will start." TC whispered.

I was too tired to think about it, I then drifted into sleep.


	5. The Orgy

The Orgy

I woke up in a dark room, on a very large bed. I saw an electronic clock nearby, it was midnight. I notice something very big in front of me, a bunch of them. Soon, the lights turned on. In front of me, were the others.

"Hey Tyler." The animatronics said.

"Hey guys, so what this "big finish" that some of you were talking about?" I asked.

"An orgy." Bonnie responded.

The answer Bonnie said stunned me, emotionally.

"Really?" I wondered.

"Yeah." Freddy confirmed.

I took a deep breath.

"Alright." I agreed.

Bonnie and Vixen crawled up to me.

"We know you feel really close to us." Bonnie said.

"So it be best if we got the front row of you." Vixen said.

Then, both of them started kissing me. I felt three tongues sliding across my crotch area, it was Chica, TC, and Bon-Bon. Freddy and Foxy just kissed and licked my chest and nipples. These guys really love me, I felt really surprised. Soon, everyone stopped what they were doing.

"We want to make sure this lasts long." Bonnie said.

They flipped me over, now I was on my knees. Freddy was behind me, Bonnie was in front of me, and Foxy and Bon-Bon were under me.

"Have fun with the boys! We'll sit this round out!" Vixen said.

Freddy pressed his member against my rim, already lubed up. Bonnie placed his hands on my face, Foxy was gripping my manhood. And for Bon-Bon, he was gripping Foxy's member.

"You'll enjoy this, Tyler." Freddy said.

He then gripped his hands around my waist, and pushed forward.

"Ah!" I moaned.

Bonnie then thrust his member into my mouth.

"I'll be gentle." Bonnie said.

He continued to thrust in my mouth, as my tongue swirled around his member. Foxy started sucking my manhood, and Bon-Bon licked Foxy's. I was in pure pleasure, Freddy pounding my prostate, sucking Bonnie's member, and Foxy sucking mine. I spread my legs wider and moved my tongue more and moaned very loudly. Foxy moved his tongue around more, giving me more pleasure. All I could smell in the air was sex and sweat, and with the sound of moans of pleasure. I looked over and notice the girl animatronics were fingering themselves, and were moaning. I felt Bonnie's and Freddy's members throb, so I spread my legs more wider than before, sucked a little harder and moved my tongue more. Freddy's grips on my waist tightened, along with Bonnie's hands on my head.

"AH! TYLER!" Both Freddy and Bonnie shouted.

They released, filled me up from both ends. I then broke, releasing in Foxy's mouth.

"Mhhhhhh!" Foxy moaned.

I suggested Foxy released his load. I swallowed Bonnie's load and cleaned his member, Freddy pulled out, and Foxy swallowed and cleaned my member. Bon-Bon did the same thing with Foxy. All the boy animatronics laid down, catching their breaths. I moved to Freddy's butt, licking his rim.

"Ahhhh…." Freddy moaned.

I pushed my tongue deeper in him, but then pulled out and laid back on the bed. Soon, the girl animatronics came up to me.

"Had fun with them boys?" Vixen asked.

"Yeah." I replied, smiling.

"Now it's our turn." Chica said.

Vixen moved over to my member, stroking it. Chica moved her crotch in front of me. TC moved down to my legs, facing my balls.

"You ready, sweetie?" Vixen asked.

"Yeah." I responded, smiling.

Vixen went down, Chica moved her crotch more closely to my face, physically touching. And TC started licking my balls. Chica tasted good, Vixen was really warm, and TC licked more. I moved my hands and gribbed Vixen's butt.

"Looks like someone is having a good time." Vixen teased.

Vixen moved the pace faster, I licked more around, inside of Chica. She then placed her hands on my head. While TC took one ball in her mouth. I saw the girls' breasts were jiggling like crazy. I noticed Chica and Vixen were getting tight. TC took the second ball in, sucking both of them. Chica tightened her hands around my head, she and the others were getting close. I was getting close too. Vixen went to maximum speed, I licked more faster, and TC was sucking enough for maximum pleasure.

"AHH! TYLER!" Chica and Vixen screamed.

Chica ejaculated her sweet juices, Vixen also broke as I did too, in her. TC squirted when she was fingering herself during the foursome. Chica moved away from my face, Vixen lifted herself off of my member, and TC released my balls from her mouth. All of the animatronics snuggled around me, I felt like I was in heaven. They really love me out of everything, I felt the same way too. The lights turned off, and everyone gave me a kiss.

"We love you, Tyler." The animatronics said.

"I loved you guys too." I replied, breaking a tear.

Right as I fell asleep, I noticed a mysterious figure, standing near the bed.

"You think they care you? They don't, they just want to kill you." The figure said, in a distorted voice.

I was too tired to figure out who it was, I then drifted into sleep with eight animatronics snuggling me.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this second episode of SFNAF 2! The next episode will come out soon! Still working on HTTYD: WAA. Also the Q&amp;A fanfic will be out also. Hope you guys enjoyed! ;)**


	6. Update

**Hey guys, sorry about the huge delay! PAYDAY 2 on next generation consoles came out in June, and I got glued to it. SFNAF is still going, I'm making the third episode of the second part longer. But to keep you guys entertained while I'm finishing it, I'll be releasing three work in progress stories. They'll be updated every other day as possible. Hope this update clears things up. Peace! ;) **


	7. November Update

**November Update**

**Hi guys, Tyler or NightFuryFilms here. I understand it's been a while since I updated on what's going on for the next episode of SFNAF 2. I've been a bit lazy, which tends to happen to fanfic writers that are busy with work/school/etc. Not only that I've been focusing on other stories I want to finish. Also, I'm planning a special fanfic series somewhere in early 2016. All I can say is that it involves two fanfiction series I'm currently working on right now. Ever since I don't upload chapters to stories on a schedule, usually that I release the whole thing. I plan on releasing three chapters every Friday for the third episode of SFNAF 2. What I can say about it is that the episode is a turning point in the series, you'll be expecting "actual" disturbing scenes, relationships between me and the animatronics will be put to the test, and the lemons are more messed up. That's all for this update, see you on Friday when the first three chapters of SFNAF 2 Episode 3 comes out. Peace! ;)**


End file.
